Biographies and other Short Stories
by devil-in-training
Summary: This 'story' contains the biographies of my OC's from "The Futures Newest Project". Eventually it will also include little one shots that come from events that happen in "The Futures Newest Project" series. This will make more sense if the main story is read before looking at this.
1. Biography Azalea

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Azalea Evans.

* * *

Azalea Evans

Born: 30th January 1960

Died: Not yet revealed

Family:

Lily Evans – Twin sister, Lily is older by 8 minutes

Petunia Evans – Petunia Evans, elder sister of the twins by 2 years.

Rose Evans – Mother

Richard Evans – Father

Charlotte - Daughter

Biography:

Azalea didn't find out that she was a witch until her Hogwarts letter came, unlike Lily who was told by a childhood friend. This is because Azalea spent most of her childhood summers at various Dance camps, mostly Ballet. As a child it was her dream to become a ballerina. On the 30th of January 1971 Azalea received her Hogwarts letter at the same time as Lily. They both attended Hogwarts and were sorted into the same house, Gryffindor. The wand she brought was a red oak, 12" with a unicorn hair core. Throughout her Hogwarts years she was just behind Lily in academics because she was more focused on her Dancing. To keep her fitness level up to an acceptable she played Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch alongside fellow Beater Sirius Black and Chaser James Potter. Unlike Lily, Azalea was close friends with the marauders and often helped with their pranks, a fact which was unknown to the rest of the school. She also knew that Remus was a werewolf. She helped the other boys become their Animagus forms and while she became an Animagus herself she only went on the full moon runs if James or Sirius were unable to. Her nickname was whiplash because of her form which was a Leopard.

* * *

AN: This will be updated as more events happen in the main story "The Futures Newest Project"


	2. Biography Aster

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Aster Black. The Biographies will be continually updated as more information is known in the story "The Futures Newest Project"

* * *

Aster Black

**Born:** 14th of December 1959

**Died:** Not yet revealed

**Family:**

Sirius Black

Regulus Black

**Biography:**

Aster was brought up to believe in the pureblood mania that was drilled into his head as a child. Starting school was also a major turning point for Asters beliefs on blood purity.

* * *

AN: This will be updated as more events happen in the main story "The Futures Newest Project"


	3. Short Story 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters mentioned in the book. The characters Like Azalea, Annabeth and Ethan I do own.

AN: This is the first of the back stories from my Futures Newest Project story. It probably wont make sense unless you have read up to the second chapter of that story.

* * *

Didn't Solve Anything

The two hour train ride from Chelsea to Dover is great for having a nice, long sleep. This sleep feels even more sacred after a week-long dance camp which starts at 6am and doesn't finish until 7pm starting Monday and not finishing until Friday, stretching out in an empty compartment letting the gentle vibrations massage away at the tense calf and thigh muscles. The conductor called for my stop way to early for my liking, I knew that nobody would be at the station waiting to collect me and I would have to walk home again. The 20 minute walk from the train station to our house at the far end of the esplanade was more than enough to bring back the aches and cramps that a week of practically non-stop dancing will give you. For the first time I was nearly glad that I didn't start the next camp for another week.

No-one was home when I walked through the door at 10pm, which was a bit odd, but I saw a note on the calendar that said they were at some dinner party for my father. I decided to go straight to bed instead of having a shower, the week had been long with early morning runs at part of camp activities and late nights of me and my best friend (room-mate, honorary sister) Annabeth catching up after spending practically 10 months apart. Annabeth was my only muggle friend who knew about me being a witch, her older brother Ethan is a muggle-born like me, so it is good to have someone that I can tell everything to.

The next morning I woke up to the chaos that plagues our house, Petunia was yelling at Lily, Lily was yelling at Petunia and Mum was yelling at both of them; and they wonder why I prefer to be at the dance studio then at home. Dragging myself out of bed and down stairs I walked into the kitchen, much to the surprise of my family.

"Oh great, freak number two is back," Petunia said scornfully.

"Azalea, I thought you came back next week," Mum asked clearly surprised.

"No, I finished last night. Anyway I just thought I would let you know that I am home and that I am going to have a shower now."

Later that afternoon I grabbed my dance bag and headed out to the end of the pier. It was my favourite place to relax, even though it being the middle of summer there was bound to be lots of people there. Afternoons at the pier were always fun. We are quite a close nit community in Dover, everybody knows everybody, or at least in our area. Someone almost always bring a radio and all us young people spend the afternoon laughing and just basically being kids. This is the only thing that I really like about coming home. To the rest of the world we are a close knit family with two daughters attending a prestigious boarding school, but inside the walls of our own home we are about as dysfunctional as you can possibly be. When Lily is home her and Petunia fight constantly, Petunia and myself are not so bad, but if the three of us are together it is impossible. That is why I spend my time dancing, that and I want to be a dancer. I really have no desire to get a job in the magical world, which is why I think that Petunia can stand me more than she can stand Lily.

When I am not in London, it is my afternoons at the pier that help me keep my sanity, just like how Lily used to spend her days with Snape. It was oddly calm when I got home late that afternoon, which is what tipped me of that something was seriously wrong. There is always noise and chaos in our house. In the month and a half that we have been home from Hogwarts, and of this month and a half I have only spent the equivalent of one week and three days at home, it has not been this quiet. Silence in our house is like the calm before the storm. With three red-heads we have quite the tempers in our family. It almost always ends in one of us storming of in a temper and returning a few hours later, little did we know that it would be different this time.

Lily was sitting in the armchair that is normally only occupied by our father and Petunia was perched at the far end of the three seater, while Mum was sitting in her rocking chair. Immediately I could see what the problem was, it was the second week of August and our Hogwarts letters had arrived. Petunia was alternating between glaring at Lily and glaring at the letters in Mum's hands.

"We were waiting until you got home to open them Darling," Mum told me as I walked through the door of the sitting room.

It only took the simple action of me trying to take a seat next to Petunia on the couch that started the fight.

Just as I was about to sit down she kicked out at me and sneered, "Take the floor freak."

This was the trigger. Lily yelled at Petunia, Petunia yelled at bot Lily and Me and Mum was yelling at all of us.

After a few minutes of this I snapped. "Shut up, just shut up all of you." Snatching my letter from mum I stormed up the stairs leaving a shocked silence in my wake, never had I actually yelled back. Grabbing my purse and the bag I was yet to unpack from last night I walked back down the stairs and headed towards the door picking up my dance bag as I went.

"And just where do you think you are going Azalea!" my mother said walking up behind me.

"Anywhere. Anywhere that is away from this stupid family."

"Come back here right now young lady."

"No, I am never coming back. So just back off and leave me alone."

With that as my last sentiment I walked out the door and down the street. After a few hours of aimless wandering I ended up at the train station heading back to London, the only place other than Hogwarts that has ever felt like home.

* * *

AN: Constructive criticism is appreciated and will be listened to. De-constructive criticism is not appreciated and will NOT be listened to. Thanks for reading.


End file.
